


Siyah, Kızıl ve Muz Balığı

by exomicff



Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomicff/pseuds/exomicff
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOMIC FICFEST 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545913
Kudos: 2





	Siyah, Kızıl ve Muz Balığı

"Griffin."   
Karşısındaki genç kadının suratında sonunda bir müşteri geldi sevinci ile dolu gülümseme eşliğinde sorduğu "Ne istersiniz?" sorusuna verdiği tek kelimelik cevap bu olmuştu. Bu tek kelime, ağzından herhangi bir sabah söylenen bir "Günaydın", ya da herhangi bir gece uyumadan önce söylenen "iyi geceler" kadar büyük bir normallik ile ağzından fırlamışsa da, kadının yüzünde az evvelki şen şakrak gülümsemenin yerinden yeller estirmişti. Yüzündeki bu değişim, Chanyeol Park'ın kafasında oluşan ya burası Griffin'in yeri değilse, kuruntularını kibarca yerle bir etmişti. Bu restoranın artık onun ya da onu bilen birinin yeri olduğunun farkındaydı ancak şimdi onu merakta bırakan şey neden Griffin'in adının bu kadını bu denli durgun ve biraz da endişeli hale soktuğuydu. 

"Griffin yok," dedi kalın ve oldukça güçlü bir ses. Boş restoranın içinde adeta gürlemişti. Bakışlarını çevirip sesin sahibine baktığında kendisine çatık kaşlarla bakan ve aynı zamanda elindeki tabağı bir bez ile kurulamakta olan bir adam buldu. Adam şişman sayılırdı, omuzları geniş ve yapılıydı. Kır düşmüş gür saçlara ve sakallara sahipti. Bu yaşlı adam da Griffin'in babası olmalı, diye düşündü. Dikkatlice bakıldığında gözleri, çene yapısı ve elmacık kemikleri bütünüyle Griffin'inkileri andırıyordu. Adamın öfke dolu bakışına karşılık ona sırf Griffin'e duyduğu büyük gönül borcundan ötürü bir tebessüm gönderdi, ardından kadına döndü.

"O halde Griffin gelene kadar içebileceğim bir kahve, lütfen."

Kadın arkasını dönüp hızlı adımlarla ilerlerken adamın o balyoz sesini tekrar işitti. 

"Griffin gelmeyecek. O öldü." 

İşte bu cümleydi, Chanyeol Park'ın oturduğu yerde eklem ağrılarını daha hissedilebilir hale getiren, avuç içlerinin aniden güçlü bir şekilde sızlamasına sebep olan şey. Hafifçe araladı dudaklarını acının sıcak nefesini dışarı savurmak için. Ne yani, ölmüş müydü? Nerede? Nasıl? Onun biricik kurtarıcısı Griffin Callenreese, onun hayatının on iki yılı boyunca teşekkürler ettiği Griffin Callenreese, ölmüş müydü? 

"Nasıl?" diye sorabildi sadece. Dolgun alt dudağı titriyor, gözleri doluyor; adam bunu fark etmesine rağmen donuk bakışlarla karşısındaki genç adamı izliyordu sadece. 

"Görev aldığı savaşta vuruldu. Çok soru soruyorsun." 

Adam içeride yer alan bir odaya geçtiğinde ve kadın elinde bir kahve ile masaya geldiğinde Chanyeol Park parayı ödeyip gitmeyi düşündü sadece. Gitmek ve sahip olduğu acıyı öfkesi ile yoğurup peşinde olduğu herifi sahip olduğu tek silah ile öldürmek. Ancak tek yapabildiği, sevdiği birinin ölümünün verdiği acıyla oluşan baş ağrısını basit ovalamalarla geçirmeye çalışmak ve dolan gözlerini hiç tanımadığı bir kadından gizlemeye çalışmak oldu.

O başını ovarken restoranın kapısı açıldı. Kendisini karşılayan kadın, genç sesli bir erkeği karşılıyordu. Muhtemelen tanışıyorlardı.

"Ash... Jim, bak, Ash geldi!" 

Chanyeol Park, duyduğu bu neşeli sesin ardından tüm bu muhabbetleri dinlemekten vazgeçti. Çünkü o kendi nazarında şu an gücünü, hiç sahip olmadığı abisini kaybetmişti. Yüreğinde yapışkan, rahatsız edici bir his hissetti. Hayatında daha önce hiç sevdiği biri ölmemişti. Ölümün bu "sevdiğim birisi artık bu dünyada yaşamıyor," ağırlığını ilk defa hissediyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı, o ara geride konuşulanlar içinde duyduğu kaba bir sözcükle bakışlarını o iri adama tekrar çekti. 

"Erkek yosmalarını al da git buradan, hadi." 

Adam elindeki anahtarı karşısındaki sarışın oğlana attı ve arkasını döndüğü sıra sarışından Chanyeol'ün kaşlarını havaya kaldırmasına, dikkatle çocuğu izlemesine sebep olacak bir kelime grubu döküldü. 

"Bu arada, ne kadar umrunda olur bilmiyorum ancak abim Griffin gerçekten öldü. Onu vurdular. Yani, artık onun hakkında yalan söylemene gerek yok."

Çocuk, Chanyeol'ün henüz yeni açılmış yarasının üzerine bastırarak bütün soğukkanlılığı ile söylemişti bütün bunları. Arkasını dönüp giderken çocukla göz göze geldi. Kaç yaşındaydı şimdi? On yedi olması gerek. Ayağa kalktı, cebinden çıkardığı birkaç banknotu "Üstü kalsın," gibi üstünkörü bir kibarlık içeren sözcükler eşliğinde tezgahın üzerine bıraktı ve sırt çantası ile birlikte çocuğun peşine düştü. Griffin'in kardeşi ve onun arkadaşlarından en azından daha doğru bilgiler edinebileceğini düşünüyordu. Griffin hakkında ya da daha fazlası, biraz zorlarsa Golzine hakkında. 

"Dur," dedi. "Dur, bekle." 

Kendisine keskin bir emir kipiyle söylenen ancak muhtaçlıkla dolu olan cümle Ash'i durdurmuştu. Onunla birlikte az evvel babasının "erkek yosmaların" diye bahsettiği arkadaşları da durmuştu ve ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak Chanyeol Park'a bakıyorlardı. Gözleri kızarmış bir genç adam onları durdurmuştu. Yanaklarındaki ıslaklık ikindi güneşinin yüzüne vurması ile parlıyordu.

Chanyeol, karşısında duran yeşil gözlü, buğday başaklarını andıran sarı saçlı çocuğa baktı birkaç saniye. Dimdik durdu, derin bir nefes aldı. 

"Griffin'in kardeşi misin, Ash?" 

Ash ona tüm bedenini çevirdi, bir elini beline attı.

"Evet. Sen kimsin?" 

"Sadece," dedi Chanyeol. "Sadece ona teşekkür etmek için çok uzak bir ülkeden bir yük gemisiyle kaçak gelmiş birisi."

Durdu. Bir elini Ash'e uzattı ve onun çok sevdiği birinden bu dünyaya bırakılmış ilk, tek ve belki de son hediye olduğunu düşünerek tebessüm etti. 

"Chanyeol Park." 

Uzattığu kemikli eli Ash'in yanı sıra ardındaki beş arkadaşı da dikkatle izliyorlardı. Ve Ash havadaki elini kavrayıp karşısındaki zaten bilmesine rağmen kendi adını her zamanki ses tonuyla fırlattığında dudaklarından, "Ash," diye, hemen ardında duran uzun boylu adam konuştu. Adam kısa kahverengi saçlara, mavi gözlere ve köşeli bir yüze sahipti. Uzun boyluydu, Ash'e ve diğerlerine göre daha yapılıydı. Üzerindeki yeşile yakın bir mavi tonuna sahip olan gömlek hafif kirlenmiş, esen rüzgar ile uçuşuyordu. 

"Griffin'i nereden tanıyorsun?" 

"Bu... uzun bir hikaye." Dudaklarını birbirine sıkıca bastırdı. Adam bir adım öne çıkıp ona elini uzatınca, Ash'e sunduğu mütebessim yüzü ona sunamamıştı.

"Max ben." 

Ash arkasını dönüp ilerlerken biraz yüksek sesle bağırmıştı. 

"Evde konuşalım, Chanyeol."

Ev, restorandan biraz uzaktaydı. Evin dışı ahşap, kapısı griydi; evin içi de aynı grilik ve sıkıcılıkta döşenmişti. Ekose desenli bir koltuk, duvarlarda çerçeveler, koyu renkli şifonyerler... Eve gelirken tek kelime etmemişti, diğerlerinden duyduğu üzere bu restorandaki yaşlı adamın eviydi ve Chanyeol adamın evinin de kendisi kadar kasvetli olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

"Abimin eşyaları içerideki çekmecede," dedi Ash. "Bulduğunuz mektupları alın. Bu evde abimden başka kimse mektup yazmazdı." 

Chanyeol, henüz adını öğrenmeden kısa sohbetler ettiği yabancılar ile çekmecelerden birini açtı ve gördüğü bir deste zarfa baktı. Desteyi çevirdiğinde üzerinde özenli, sağa doğru eğimli, düzgün el yazısı ile yazılmış "Griffin Callenreese" ismini görmüştü. Artık dünyada olmayan bir adama ait bir deste mektubu kavrıyordu, bir ölüye ait hisleri, bir ölünün geçen hayatından ufak kesitleri, bir ölünün belki de ilk aşkını tutuyordu büyük parmakları arasında. 

Gözyaşlarının zorlaması ile sızlayan gözlerini yan tarafa çevirdi ve kendisine bakmakta olan bir çift mavi göz ile karşılaştı. Başı hafif eğik, bir eli çekmeceyi kavrıyor, koyu kızıl ve kırmızı ve siyah renklerin birbirine bulandığı saçları alnını ve aynı zamanda ensesini kapatacak kadar uzun, ufak dudakları tam olarak altı yaşındayken kırmızı böğürtlen lekesiyle kirlenen favori şortunun defalarca yıkanmasına rağmen geçmeyen lekesi ile aynı renkteydi. Belki biraz daha açık renkte, dokuz yaşında ilk defa bir deniz anası dizini ısırdığında ilk oluşan pembe renkteydi. Açık karmen, biraz mercan. Bu renge neden bu kadar takıldığını bilmiyordu ancak dudaklarının o rengine bir isim vermesi gerekti. Gözlerinin sızısı dinmişken, göz bebeklerinin büyüdüğünü, irislerinden az sonra bir damlanın süzüleceğini hissederken, aralık olduğunu henüz fark ettiği dudaklarını birleştirip karşısındaki rengi belirsiz oğlana bir tebessüm gönderdi.

"Mektuplardan başka bir şey var mı?" dedi biraz daha doğrularak. Chanyeol'e biraz daha yaklaşınca ten rengine bir isim bulmak istedi bu sefer. Ancak bunun için düşünme işini daha sonraya attı ve başını sağa sola salladı. 

"Hayır," dedi Chanyeol, bakışları elindeki mektuplardaydı. "Sadece bu mektuplar ve çoraplar." Tekrar baktı renklerine isim vermek istediği yüze. 

"Çoraplara ihtiyacımız yok," dedi gülerek. Güldüğünde almacık kemikleri kendisini biraz daha belli ediyordu. Chanyeol yutkundu, hemen yanında gülümseyen oğlanın gülümsemesine karşılık olarak gülümsedi. 

"Ya olursa?"

"Neden olsun ki?" eğildi ve yere baktı, Chanyeol'ün ayaklarına baktı. "Ayakkabının içinde çorap yok mu?" 

"Var ama delinebilir ve ben delik çorap giymeyi sevmem." 

"O zaman en başından yanına yedek çorap almalıydın." 

Durdu, gülümsemesini yarıda kesip dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sol elini Chanyeol'e uzattı ve Chanyeol, havada duran parmakları izledi bir saniye kadar. İnce, zarif, muhtemelen ömründe daha önce hiç silah tutmamıştı ya da birine vurmamıştı. Onun o ellerinden kötü bir şey çıkmaz gibiydi. Onun o narin elleri, ektiği her tohumla gezegeni güzelleştirebilirdi. 

Tüm bu düşünceler, bir saniyede kafasına doluşurken konuştu genç ve kızıl oğlan. 

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol, onun havadaki elini kavradı, hafifçe sıktı.

"Chanyeol." 

"Bunu zaten biliyorum." 

"Chanyeol," dedi genç ama buyurucu sertlikte bir ses. Ash, kapıda durmuş onlara bakıyordu dümdüz bir ifade ile. "Bana anlatman gereken bir şeyler vardı." 

Ash, ona evin biraz ilerisindeki boş tarlalardan birine gitme teklifinde bulunduğunda bir anlık çekince ile kabul etmişse de, evden çıktıktan sonra atılan her adımda biraz daha gevşiyor, bir nevi kendi sırtını sıvazlıyordu kendi kendisine güven verebilmek için. Ash'in babası gibi katı ancak her kuşak çatışmasında yaşandığı gibi biraz daha anlayışlı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Gergin sessizliği bölmek, parçalamak, ona abisinin kendisi için yaptıklarından dolayı ne kadar minnettar olduğunu söylemek ve ardından Griffin hakkında birkaç soru daha sorup hayatına devam etmek istiyordu. Yoluna bakmak ve çantasına koyduğu silahla Dino Golzine denen o güçlü mafya babasını tek kurşunla yere serip kanının akışını izlemek istiyordu. Çocuk yaşında tombul yanaklarını ıslatan acı dolu gözyaşları gibi, onun o koyu renkli ve iğrenç kanının parkeyi ya da kaldırım taşını ya da toprağı lekeli bir ıslaklığa bürümesini istiyordu. Bedeli canı bile olsa silahındaki beş kurşundan birini onun beynine, akciğerlerine, hayati herhangi bir bölgesine saplayıp kanının akışını izlemek istiyordu.   
Dino Golzine buna layıktı çünkü. Can çekişerek ölmeye ve dahası ölüsünün üzerine tükürülmeye.   
Aklındakinin hırsı ile derin bir nefes verdi. Ash'in ona herhangi bir soru sormasını beklemeden konuştu. 

"Abin Griffin benim kahramanım." Bir cevap gelmeyince anlatmaya devam etti. "Henüz çok küçük bir yaştaydım, marketten en sevdiğim dondurmamı alıp eve dönüş yolunu şaşırdığımda ve yediğim bir darbe ile uyuduğumda. Gözlerimi bu koca ülkede açtığımda ufak bir çocuktum ve o koca cüsseli adamı gördüğümde... Ve ergenliğe henüz yeni giriyordum, o büyük evden ilk defa çıkıp ayakkabısız bir şekilde kaçtığımda. Kimse bana bakmıyordu, kimse elimi tutmuyordu ve sana yemin ederim, kimse ne olduğunu sormuyordu. Onlu yaşların başında bir çocuk ağlayarak ayakkabısız bir şekilde koşuyordu ve insanlar... Sadece yürüyorlardı, Ash."

Yürümeyi durdurmuşlar, rüzgar ikisinin arasından kötü geçen bir çocukluk gibi hızla geçip giderken Chanyeol başını eğdi. Yeri izlemeye başladı; ayakkabılarını, yerdeki sarı otları ve uçuşan bir böceği.   
"Limana vardığımda nefes nefeseyken bana ne olduğunu soran ilk kişi Griffin oldu. Ağlayarak ona yaklaştım, oracıkta her şeyi anlattım ona. Gözleri sonuna kadar açıldı, belki de bana acıdı. Belki değil, eminim ki çok acıdı bana. Saçlarımı geriye atıp isteğim doğrultusunda beni ülkeme geri götürecek bir bilet aldı. Bir kağıda adını, soyadını ve vardığımda onu aramam için telefon numarasını yazdı. Ayakkabısız olduğum için bana bir ayakkabı buldu. Hem de biliyor musun, beni sırtına almıştı tüm bunları yaparken. Ona hiç kimseye sarılmadığım kadar sıkı sarılıyor ve hiç kimseye tutunmadığım gibi tutunuyordum. Senin abin benim için umuttu." Alt dudağını ısırdı, sızlayan gözlerini doğrudan sarışın genç adamın yüzüne dikti. "Eğer gitmek istemeseydim seninle daha erken bir vakitte tanışacaktık. Beni evine götürmeyi teklif etmişti. Beş yaşındaki kardeşinden bahsetmişti." 

Ash'in yüzündeki duyguya bir isim vermek zorunda kalsaydı o an, bu duyguya vuruntu adını verirdi. Burnundan çıkıp atmosfere yayılan o nefeslerin korkunç şiddetini hissediyordu, anlam verme çalışmalarını görebiliyordu, her şeyi görebiliyordu. Ash o an, Chanyeol Park'ın gözünde şeffaf bir kavanozu andırıyordu. 

"Kimden kaçıyordun?" diyebildi Ash, ancak ikisi arasında dakikalar süren gerici sessizliğin ardından.

"Dino Golzine," ismi dökülür dökülmez Chanyeol Park'ın dudaklarından, Ash'in kaşları çatıldı. 

Chanyeol devam etti. 

"Ve bugün ya da yarın, buradan çıkıp ona gidecek ve onu sahip olduğum beş kurşundan biri ile vurup ölümünü izleyeceğim." 

Ash ellerini pantolonunun ceplerine koydu.

"Bu zor. Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi? O herif ne yaparsa yapsın güvende. Onu değil beş kurşundan biri ile, beş yüz kurşundan biri ile bile ancak öldürebilirsin." Omuz silkti ve geriden gelen sesler ile arkasını döndü. Chanyeol, evin olduğu yerden kendilerine bağıran mor saçlı Çinliyi uzaktan kısaca süzdü. 

"Ash! Hadi gelin artık, yemek hazır!" 

"Tamam! Geç içeri!" 

Adımlamaya başladıklarında ilk üç adımda sessizlik vardı yine. Dördüncü adımda ise Ash bakışlarını kendisinden en fazla iki parmak uzun olan ve hayatında ilk defa gördüğü Chanyeol'e çevirdi. 

"Shorter. En yakın arkadaşım ve en çok güvendiğim kişi." 

O ara, aklına ebeveynlerinin Baekhyun ismini verdiği o kutsal renk paleti geliverdi. Kırmızı tonlarının siyaha büründüğü saçlarına bakınca, belki de Stendhal hayranıydı. Ya da boyaları rastgele sürüvermişti kafasına. Yutkundu, Ash'e dönüp uçuşan altın sarısı saçlarına baktı. 

"Peki ya Baekhyun? Ya da diğerleri?

"Baekhyun, Shorter sayesinde tanıştığım biri. Ve... Eiji. Eiji belki de o gördüğün insanlar arasında en şanslı olanı." Duraksama. "Onu kıskanıyorum."

"Neden?" 

Eve varınca sorusuna cevap alamadı ama bunun üzerine de düşünmek istemedi. Ash'in hızlıca itip içeri girdiği kapıyı ardından yavaşça kapattı, peşinden gideceği sıra koltukta ayakkabılarını çıkarıp oturmuş ve oturduğu yerden içeri henüz girmiş olan kendisine bakan Baekhyun ile göz göze geldi.  
Küçük sayılan dudakları birleşmiş, bir kitabı kavrıyor ve bakıyor. Bakışında kolaylıkla fark edilebilecek ancak isim vermede herkesin güçlük çekebileceği bir his var; insanın aniden kuruyan boğazını ıslatmak için yutkunmasına sebep olabilecek bir his, sisli bir hava gibi ya da tül perdeler, kana bulanmış yirmi sekiz numara rugan ayakkabı, rüzgarlı gece ve biraz da vaktinde limana yanaşmayan beklenen bir gemi gibi bir his. Tedirgin edici, merakta bırakıcı, kalbi zorlayıcı, korkutucu. 

“Merhaba.”

Basit olan ya da pek basit sayılmayan bu selamı verirken bile sesi ona özeldi. 

“Merhaba,” dedi Chanyeol. Her zaman yaptığı gibi gülümsedi, ellerini ceplerine yerleştirdi. Rahat görünmeye çalışıyordu. 

“Aramıza hoş geldin.” 

Baekhyun, derin bir nefes verdi ve alnına dökülen saçlarını geriye attı ancak saçları tekrar döküldü alnına. 

“Ash ile ne hakkında konuştunuz?” diye sordu oturuşunu düzeltip yanında yer açarken. 

“Hiç, sadece… Abisini nereden tanıdığımı falan.” 

Kendisi için açılan yeri görmezden gelmeye çalışarak ellerini önünde birleştirdi ve dudaklarını yaladı. Bakışları yerde, tam olarak spor ayakkabılarının ucundaydı. Ayakkabılarının ucundaki siyah renge bakıyor, yerdeki halının boyu gri tüylerini inceliyordu. 

“Yanıma otur,” gibi bir emir cümlesi işittiğinde başını yavaşça kaldırdı ve bu kelimelerin döküldüğü dudaklara baktı. Ufak dudaklar, nar gibi dudaklar, asla yalan söylemeyecek gibiler, az sonra kalbini kıracak gibiler, acıtacak gibiler, sıcak gibiler, ıslak gibiler; ikinci defa aralanıp “Hadi,” diye son heceyi uzatarak direttiğinde edalı bir tonda, işte o zaman istediği her şeyi yaptıracak gibiler.

Nitekim yaptırdı da. Yanındaki boşluğa yerleşir yerleşmez omzunda hissetti başını. Hafifçe eğilip yüzüne baktığında gözlerini yere diktiğini, dudaklarının birbirine sıkıca bastırılmış olduğunu gördü. Ağır ağır inip kalkan göğüs kafesine bakarken şu sonuca vardı kendince: Tek istediği bir omuzmuş.

Omzu, onun başını taşıyorken, gözleri hala yerdeki o halının üzerindeydi. Ayaklar altında ezilen o halı, bir şekilde kendi çocukluğunu hatırlatıyordu. Sesini çıkarmaya korktuğu günleri, bileğinin sıkıca tutulmaktan morardığı günleri, vücudunda koşarken düşmekten dolayı değil de zorlanmaktan dolayı oluşan morlukları ve dahasını hatırlatıyordu. Omzundaki baş ise daha çok şey gibiydi…   
Şey. Şey işte. Bir şey. Ama tüm bunlardan farklı bir şey.

“Rahatsın böyle, değil mi? Rahatsızlık vermiyorumdur sana umarım.” 

“Hayır, iyiyim.”

“Güzel…” duraksadı. “Yola bizimle mi devam edeceksin, Chanyeol?” 

“Muhtemelen,” dedi ve ardından omzundan kalkan başa döndü. Neden kaldırmıştı başını, her şeyden, her şeyden, bütün yaşanmışlıklardan daha hafif olan başını bu omzundan? 

“Hadi, içeri geçelim. Seninle konuşacak çok şeyimiz var.” 

Baekhyun, kırmızı ve siyah saçlı Baekhyun ile konuşulacak ne olabilirdi ki? Kaderin ne şekilde onların yollarını bir araya getirdiği ile ilgili mi konuşacaklardı yoksa onun saçlarının nasıl cayır cayır yandığı ile ilgili mi? Dudaklarını birleştirdi, Chanyeol. Tebessüm etti. Tebessümünün sebebini bilmiyordu Baekhyun, öylece bakıyordu. Sonrasında omuz silkti ve yürüdü evin içine doğru. Ardından yürüyordu Chanyeol. Bir mayın tarlasındaymış da, ille de önündekinin bastığı yere basması gerekiyormuş gibi özenle ayaklarını Baekhyun’un ayaklarını bastığı yerlere basıyordu. Onu bu şekilde takip ediyordu ve baharat kokulu mutfağa gelindiğinde ilk gözüne çarpan Ash olmuştu. Ona bir saniye kadar baktıktan sonra Baekhyun’un yaptığını yaptı ve masanın üzerindeki makarna dolu tabaklardan birini aldı. 

“Yemekten sonra tekrar yola çıkacağız, değil mi?”

Max’in sorusunun ardından mor saçlı, ismini bir türlü hatırlamadığı hatta ismini sorup sormadığını bile hatırlamadığı genç ile Ash başını aşağı yukarı sallamıştı. O ismini unuttuğu mırıldandı. 

“Evet, burada bir şeylerinizi unutmayın.”   
Makarnasından bir çatal attı ağzına ve ardından odadaki herkese tek tek baktı Ash. Hayatında yalnızca bir kere silah kavramış -o da kendisi sayesinde- güzeller güzeli Eiji ve gazeteci dışında kafasındaki planı Max, Baekhyun ve Shorter ile gerçekleştirebilirdi. Chanyeol konusunda biraz endişesi vardı ancak daha önce çok defa silah kullanmışa benziyordu. Ona güvenmeyi tercih etti ve konuşmaya başladı.   
“Onu yarın sabah evinden çıkarken ateş yağmuruna tutacağız. Plan bu. Sadece bu. Onu elde edersek, ederiz, etmezsek, bir şekilde ona hasar vermiş oluruz.”

“Peki ya o da bizimle gelecek mi?” dedi bu sefer Baekhyun. Çatalını Chanyeol’e doğru uzatmıştı, bakışları ise cevabı vermesini beklediği Ash’teydi. Kendisine sorduğunda belirsiz bir cevap almıştı ve bu belirsizlik onu tatmin etmemiş olmalıydı. 

“İsterse gelir,” dedi Ash. Top bir şekilde Chanyeol’e atılmıştı. Bu yüzden Baekhyun’un bakışları da ona çevrilmişti. Cevabını bekliyordu. Hafifçe boğazını temizledi.

“İhtiyacınız olursa gelirim elbette.”

“Ne kadar çok olursak o kadar iyi, öyle değil mi?” 

Baekhyun cümlesini bitirir bitirmez gülümesmişti. Chanyeol’e birkaç adım yaklaşıp elini şakayla karışık saçlarına attı ve hemen ardından geri çekti. “Bizimle geliyorsun, Yeol.”

Makarnasını bir şey demeden yemeye devam ettiğinde mor saçlı çocuk, Ash’in hemen yakınında tuttuğu Eiji ile şaka dolu bir sohbete girmişti. Arada Ash ve Baekhyun da bu sohbete dahil oluyor, ancak bu şakası ortam Max’in pek ilgisini çekmiyor gibiydi. Odanın biraz ilerisinde, herkesten uzakta duran orta yaşlı adamı fark ettiğinde onun ne zamandan beri orada olduğunu bilmiyordu bile. İnsanların yüzlerini ve isimlerini hafızasında tutmak konusunda olan başarısızlığını bu defa yine hissediyordu her yanında. Derin bir nefes aldı ve makarna dolu tabağı bıraktı yeniden masaya. Uykuya ve biraz da kahveye ihtiyacı vardı. Gizli saklı yerlerde gözyaşı dökmeye, henüz daha bugün tanışmış olduğu kırmızı perçemlere sahip oğlan ile sohbet etmeye, sarı saçlı Ash ile sarhoş olana dek içip ıslak kaldırımlarda uyumaya, çamurlar içinde debelenmeye, çoraplarını değiştirmeye, havaya birkaç ateş etmeye, yıldızları izlemeye, ateş böceklerini bir kavanoza doldurmaya, hep hayali olan kemanı sıkıca kavrayıp en güzelinden bir ayrılık şarkısı çalmaya ihtiyacı vardı. 

“Shorter,” diye fısıldadı aniden. Ardından gözlerini kırpıştırdı. İsmini şimdi hatırlamıştı mor saçlı gencin. Ash söylemişti ona ismini çünkü, evet, hatırlamıştı. 

“Bir saniye, efendim?” 

Başını kaldırdı, kendisine bakan birkaç çift göz ile az önce Shorter’ın ismini yüksek sesle telaffuz ettiğini fark edince sustu, gülümsedi bozuntuya vermemek için.

“Hiç, sadece isminin ne olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışıyordum.”

“Shorter Wong,” dedi Eiji. “O Çinli amca Shorter Wong!” 

“Çinli amca mevzusu fazla özel, Eiji. Biliyorsun.” 

“Merak etme, saklanmak konusunda bir hayli iyisin.” 

Kıkırdamalar. Kırmızı perçemleriyle Baekhyun’un yanına gelmesi, boş tabağı tezgaha yerleştirirken ona yakınlaşıp mırıldanması. 

“Benim ismini unutmadın, değil mi Chanyeol Park?” 

Tabağı hemen onunkinin üzerine yerleştirdi ve dudaklarını yaladı.

“Elbette unutmadım, Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun Byun.”

Düşünmeye başladı, ismi ve soyismi fonetik açıdan bu kadar uyumlu bir başka kızıl perçemlere sahip biri daha var mıydı? Vladimir Lenin vardı. Evet, onun ismi ve soyismi de tuhaf sayılabilecek bir şekilde birbirine uyumluydu. Bazı insanların isimlerini sanki soyisimlerine uygun olması için seçmişlerdi ebeveynleri. 

“Yemekleriniz bittiyse fazla vakit kaybetmeden yola çıkmalıyız.” 

Gelen bu uyarının ardından odadakiler tabaklarını diğer kirli tabakların arasına katmaya başlamıştı. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, arkadaşlarından iki adım ötede birbirlerine bakıyor ve hiçbir şey söylemiyorlardı. Bir şey söylemeden sanki karşılarında Mona Lisa duruyormuş gibi izliyorlardı birbirlerini ve birbirlerinin gözlerini üzerilerinde hissetmekten utanmıyor, çekinmiyor, rahatsız olmuyorlardı. Derin bir nefes aldı Chanyeol. Vurulmuş muydu yoksa? Vurulmuş birisi nasıl hissederdi ki? Kurşun yemiş gibi, evet, kurşun yemiş gibi. Aniden, acılı, kan akmayı durdurana kadar endişe dolu, kansızlıktan ölebilirsin, ama iyi bir pansuman yapılırsa güvendesin. 

Chanyeol Park, o an daha önce bacağında hissettiği türden bir acı hissetti vücudunda. 

Vurulmuştu. 

Ama neden, nasıl, bilmiyordu. Sadece o vurulma hissini vücudunun bütününde hissedebiliyordu. Birisinin ona acilen pansuman yapmasına ihtiyacı vardı. Bir derin nefes daha verdi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı sonunda karşısındaki kızıl perçemli, minik dudaklı, renk paletinin en yaşanmış parçalarından meydana gelmiş bu Baekhyun Byun’dan. Ash’e döndü, saçlarını geriye attı.

“Ben dışarı çıkıyorum.”

“Bekle beni,” dedi Shorter ve Chanyeol onunla birlikte çıktı dışarı.

İkisinin de elleri ceplerinde, evin önündeki kamyonete doğru ilerliyorlardı. Shorter kafa birine benzıyordu ancak onunla hiç oturup şakalaşma ya da sohbet etme şansı olmamıştı. Zaten daha bugün tanışmışlardı, neyin acelesi bu, diye düşündü aniden. O an ona acele gibi gelmiyordu ama biraz çünkü bugün sanki fazla uzun geçmişti ve daha bu sabah sadece Griffin’i görmek üzere geldiği ve akşamında Dino Golzine için yola çıkacağı bu bölgeden elinde Griffin olmadan ve yanında birkaç genç ve bir kızıl perçemli genç ile ayrılıyordu. Bir yandan amaçları ortaktı ama; Dino Golzine’i öldürmek.

Yolculuk sıradında arabayı kullanan Max olmuştu. Ash yanındaydı. Shorter, Eiji, diğer orta yaşlı adam ve kızıl perçemli Baekhyun kamyonun arkasında, kah uyuyarak, kah konuşarak, çoğunlukla uyuyarak geçiriyorlardı yolculuklarını. Chanyeol uyumuyordu ama. Kapatıyordu gözlerini ve kendisine verilen ince örtüye sarılıyordu. Sırtını kamyona yaslamış, ayaklarını karşısında duran Baekhyun’a doğru uzatmıştı. Bazen elinde olmadan ona değiyor ayakları, bazen göz göze geliyorlar tek ışığın bir fener olduğu o yerde, bazen ise ilerleyip tebessüm ediyorlar birbirlerine. 

Ve kamyondaki herkes uyuduğunda yine biraz uyuyabilmek için gözlerini kapatan Chanyeol, hemen yanında birini hissetti. Gözlerini korkuyla açtığında gördüğü yüz karşısında biraz duraksadı, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. 

“Uyandırdım mı?”

Fısıldıyordu.

“Uyumuyordum.” 

“Güzel.” 

Yanına iyice kuruldu, örtüye sarıldı onun yaptığı gibi. Başını çevirip korkusuzca baktı yüzüne. 

“Silah kullanmayı biliyor musun?” diye sordu Baekhyun. Chanyeol başını salladı aşağı yukarı. En iyi bildiği şeylerden biriydi sahiden de.

“Peki hiç vuruldun mu şu zamana kadar?” 

Duraksadı. Bir kere bacağından, iki kere kolundan. Düşününce, bir kere de tüm vücudundan.

“Evet,” dedi Chanyeol. “Vuruldum.” 

“Ben de. Geçen yıl karnımdan vuruldum.” 

“Karnından vurulmak epey can acıtıyormuş.”

“Bilmem ki, sadece karnımdan vuruldum. Sadece bir kere. Bu yüzden vücudumun diğer bölgeleri ile karşılaştıramıyorum.” 

“Karşılaştırmak ister misin ki?”

“Tabii, neden olmasın? Birisi beni kolumdan ya da bacağımdan vurabilir. Ya da başımdan.”

“Başından vurulursan ölürsün ama.”

“Kim dedi bunu?”

“Çoğunlukla böyle olur. Başından vurulan birisi ölür.”

“Karnından vurulup ölenler de var ama bak, ben hala buradayım.”

“Şanslısın o halde, kurşun bir organına isabet etmemiş.”

“İsabet etseydi de ölmezdim.”

Baekhyun dik başlıydı. Onun başı öyle dikti ki, başına isabet edecek bir kurşun onu öldüremezdi bile. Kızıl perçemlerle süslenmiş o güzel başını bir grup insanla beraber çirkin Dino Golzine’e karşı, insanı bu dünyadan söküp alan ölüme karşı, kim bilir belki de Chanyeol’ün inancını ve ümidini kesmediği Tanrı’ya karşı dik tutuyordu. Korkmuyordu. Bir an duraksadı Chanyeol, bu özellikleri taşıyan pek çok insan tanımıştı. Hepsinin tek bir ortak özelliği vardı ki o da bir araya geldiklerinde ellerini yumruk haline getirip kendilerine sıkılan kurşunları umursamadan tüm inançları ile yürümeleriydi halkın üzerine binmiş korkunç aristokratlara doğru. Tebessüm etti, başını hafifçe geriye atıp baktı Baekhyun’un yüzüne. 

“Kitaplarla aran nasıldır?”

Baekhyun beklemediği bu soru ile biraz şaşırmıştı ama belli etmedi. Silahlardan, vurulmaktan, ölmekten nasıl geçmişti ki konu aniden kitaplara? 

“İyi. Hatta liseden atılma sebebim bir kitaptı.”

Kamyon bir an bir tümsekten geçince sarsıldılar, bu sarsılma ile uyuyanlar arasında homurdanmalar ve hareketlenmeler oldu ancak umursamadan devam ettiler fısıldaşmaya. 

“Karl Marx okudun mu?” 

Baekhyun gülmemek için dudaklarını birleştirdi. Yine de tutamadığı bir kıkırdamayı serbest bırakırken Chanyeol’ü de gülümsetmişti.

“Çok okudum hem de. Hatta biliyor musun, okuldan atılma sebebim Lenin’in Devlet ve Devrim’ini okula getirmekti. Siyasal propaganda yaptığım gerekçesiyle mezun olmama iki ay kala okuldan atıldım. Tanrım… Seninle hiç siyaset konuşmamıştık oysa. Nereden anladın? Yanlışlıkla Bella Ciao mı söyledim? Ne?”

Bu ardı ardına söylenen cümleler karşısındakinin gülümsemesini sessiz kıkırdamalara çevirmişti. Başını sağa sola salladı Chanyeol, omuz silkti dudaklarını yalarken. 

“Sadece senin bir komünist olabileceğini düşündüm.” Duraksadı, hafifçe öksürdü. “Karnından vurulma sebebin yoksa polisle çatışmak falan mı?”

“Ne? Polisle çatışsam ve karnımdan vurulsam hangi hastane iyi ederdi beni, söylesene? Beni iyi edecek doktorun iş hakkını alırlardı elinden, bilmiyor musun sen bunların ne kadar alçak olduğunu? Sadece… Bir sokak çatışmasıydı. Shorter ve onun bir başka arkadaşı yanımdaydı. Aptalca karşımıza çıktılar ve vuruldum. Brni bir başkası mı sandı, yoksa hedefleri sahiden de ben miydim, bilmiyorum. Sadece vuruldum.”

Chanyeol sonunda esnediğinde, uykusu geldiği için bir şekilde şükrederek biraz daha sarıldı ince örtüye, uykulu bir sesle mıırldandı.

“Uyuyalım hadi. Yarın görmemiz gereken bir burjuva var.”

“En adi burjuva,” dedi Baekhyun, Chanyeol gözlerini kapatmadan önce. 

Ve ertesi gün Dino Golzine’in yaşadığı evin yüz metre kadar ilerisinden evi süzerlerken ikisi yan yana, onun ne adi bir burjuva olduğunu ikisi bir kere daha görüyordu. Chanyeol bu evi biliyordu, Ash de öyle. Bu evin türlü odalarında bulunmuşlardı ve emin oldukları tek şey içerideki odaların birkaç tanesinde de kendileri gibi olanlar vardı. Chanyeol öfkeyle silahını beline sıkıştırdı, burnundan sert bir nefes savurdu. Bu ev korkunçtu, bu ev en ünlü korku evlerinden ve Dante’nin cehenneminden ve Tanrı’nın cehenneminden korkunçtu. Burası en korkunç cehennemdi ve şimdi o cehennemin etrafında onlarca korumanın boy gösterdiği bahçe duvarlarına sadece yüz metre kadar uzaktılar. Biraz daha durup baksalar, çığlıkları bile hissedebilirlerdi. Cehennemin çığlıkları ve korkunç zebaniler. Uzaktan bakıldığında ise yalnız bir ev. İnsanın insanı sömürüsü sonucu zenginleşmiş, zenginleşmiş, gittikçe daha da zengin olmuş bir burjuvanın içinde yaşadığı koca bir ev. 

Chanyeol öfkeli ve öfkenin sebep olduğu dolu bakışlarını evden kaçırdığında ilk gördüğü şey Baekhyun’un başından beri kendisinin üzerinde tuttuğu o yumuşak bakışlardı. Kendisine bakıyor, sadece bakıyor, alt dudağını dişliyordu. Daha dün tanıştığı birinin kendisine böyle bakması ne tuhaf hissettiriyordu. Yüz metre ilerisinde bir katil vardı ve az sonra o siyah arabasıyla çıkacaktı evden. Siyah arabasının deri koltuklarına yerleşecek ve bir başka sömürü için gidecekti görkemli bir yere. Ama yine de Baekhyun ona bakıyordu. Baekhyun, ona sanki on yıldır ona aşıkmış gibi bakıyordu. Ya da o böyle anlamlar çıkarmaya öyle özenmişti ki, bunda bile bir anlam arıyordu. Ama bakıyordu işte. Ne de güzel bakıyordu ve geliyordu ona doğru yavaş adımlarla. Gelirken de bakıyordu yine aynı şekilde. Hemen yanına gelip karşısında durduğunda bir elini Chanyeol’ün bir zamanlar vurulduğu koluna attı, tam da vurulduğu noktayı sıvazladı, görmüyordu ama Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün yara izini sıvazladı. 

“Sana inanıyorum,” diye fısıldadı. “Öfkene yenilmeyeceksin ve en iyi şekilde nişan alıp onu vuracaksın en ölümcül yerinden. Tam başından.”

“Başından vurulursa öleceğini nereden biliyorsun?” dedi dünkü konuşmaya bir gönderme yaparak. Bunu anladı Baekhyun, sadece gülümsedi. 

“Daha önce bu şekilde birini öldürdüm.” 

“Kimi?”

“Bilmem, tanımıyorum. Aptalca konuşuyordu ve ben de onu vurdum.” 

Ve bu da Chanyeol’ü gülümsetti. Baekhyun, yanlarında durdukları arkadaşlarına küçük bir işaret yaptı ve ardından Chanyeol’ün elini tuttuğu gibi kamyonun arkasına götürdü. Eli çok soğuktu ve neden bunu yaptığına dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu Chanyeol’ün. Kamyonun arkasına gittiklerinde yalnızca Baekhyun’a bakıyordu ne yapacağını ya da ne söyleyeceğini merakla bekleyerek. Elini bırakmamış, tutmaya devam ediyordu. Soğuk elleri Chanyeol’ünkiler ile biraz olsun ısınıyordu. Fısıldadı:

“Chanyeol Park, biz bu plana uymayacağız.” 

“Neden?” 

“Bir arabanın ardından olduğumuz yerde kurşun sıkamayız. Ash bunu yapmamızı istiyor çünkü o bazen kontol manyağı birine dönüşüyor ve herhangi birimize zarar gelsin istemiyor. Ama sikerim zararını, tek istediğim o adamı öldürmek.” 

“Ama…” 

Sözü kesildi. 

“Sus. Karşı ateş gelmeden gelmeden arabanın lastiklerini hedef al ve sonra arabaya doğru koş. Eğer etrafındaki piçleri doğru hedef alırsan arabaya varman kolaylaşır ve kapıyı açıp onun kafasına istediğin kadar sıkarsın.” 

“Bu o kadar kolay değil.” 

Baekhyun kısa boyunu aldırmadan elini Chanyeol’ün elinden çekti ve onu yakasından sıkıca tutup suratına yaklaştı. 

“Bu o kadar kolay!” 

Duraksama. Her iki taraf için de duraksama. Yutkunma, derin bir nefes bırakma. Ancak Baekhyun elini gevşetmiyordu onun yakasından. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, Chanyeol’ün yüzünü süzdü öylece. Sadece iki saniye uykusuz gözlerini, büyük ama şekilli burnunu, bal dudak tabirine neredeyse uyan dudaklarını süzdü. Kendi dudaklarını yaladı, parmak ucunda yükseldi ve öptü onu o an o dudaklarından. Alt dudağını hiç düşünmeden kavradı, üst dudağının kavrandığını hissettiğinde elinde olmadan tebessüm etmişti. Öpücüğüne karşılık veriyordu Chanyeol, Chanyeol’ü öpüyordu Baekhyun, ikisi öpüşüyordu bir kamyonun hemen arkasında. Hem de daha dün tanışmışlardı, birbirlerine kaç yaşında olduklarını sormamışlardı bile. Ama ten çekince çekiyordu, dudak isteyince öpüyordu, koku isteyince varıyordu o burna ve göz isteyince buluyordu. 

Bir gündür olan şey buydu. Türlü organlar, yaşanmış renk paleti, vurulmalar, kamyon arkası, fısıltılar, komünizm, yara izi ve öpücük. Evet, her şey birbirini çekiyordu. 

Dudakları birbirinden sıyrıldığında Baekhyun derin bir nefes bıraktı ve çekti elini Chanyeol’ün yakasından. Dudaklarını yaladı dudaklarında kalan Chanyeol’e ait son ıslaklığı tatmak için ve yutkundu. Fısıldadı yine.

“Bunu dünden beri yapmak istiyordum, üzgünüm.”

“Dünden beri mi?”

“Yaklaşık olarak, çoraplarının delinme ihtimalinden bahsettiğinden beri.” 

Chanyeol duraksadı ve bir an düşündü o anı. Ardından kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. 

“O zaman daha ismini bile bilmiyordum.”

“Evet, bunu fark ettiğimde söyledim ya ismimi sana.” 

Öyle mi olmuştu? Olmadıysa da düşünmeye vakit var mı şimdi? Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, yorgun hissetti birden ya da daha canlı hissetmişti de bedeni bu canlılığı kaldıramamıştı. Az önce öpüşmüştü, Baekhyun ile, kızıl perçem ile, dünyanın en güzel renk paleti ile ve az sonra ikisi önde gidecekti Dino Golzine’i başından vurmak için. 

“Silahım asla hedefini şaşmaz,” dedi bir an Chanyeol, belindeki silahı kavradı. Silahın ucu havaya bakar şekilde dururlarken gülümsüyordu Baekhyun. 

“Üç dediğimde koşacağız, anlaştık mı?”

“Anlaştık.” 

Anlaşmışlardı. Öpüşen herkes anlaşır mıydı aynı şekilde bir şeyi yapmak üzere? Üzerine gelirken rastgele ya da hesaplı sıkılan kurşunlar, koşabilir miydi gözü kara bir şekilde? Yapabilirmiş demek. Ash, çıkan arabayı dikkatle takip ediyorken Chanyeol’ün kulağı Baekhyun’dan gelecek bir sesteydi. Ne yapıyordu? Dün tanıştığı birisinin bir dediğini nasıl gerçekleştirebiliyordu böylece? Sadece kendisini çocuk yaşta defalarca öldürmüş bir adamı tek kurşunla öldürmek istiyordu. Bunun için kurşunların üzerine atlayacaktı henüz dün tanıştığı biriyle. Hadi bıraksın bu dün tanıştığı kişi safsatasını, ne zamandır tanış olduğunun bir önemi yok sonuçta dünyada. İçinde koskoca bir his var, bu hisle kurşunlara atlayacak ve ne olursa olsun öldürecekti Dino Golzine denen o etinden yırtılmış adamı güzeller güzeli kızıl ve siyahın saçlarında bir bayrak gibi dans ettiği Baekhyun ile.

Araba evden çıkarken hemen yanındaki Baekhyun’a fısıldadı. 

“Dönüşte seni bir daha öpeceğim.” 

“Yap bunu,” yanıtını aldı ve ardından bir gülümseme. 

Bu yanıtı ve gülümsemeyi katladı Chanyeol. Katladı, dürdü, büktü, sıkıştırıverdi ceketinin iç cebine. İlk adımlarını, on üç yaşını, yük gemisini, Griffin’i, kurtuluşu, Lenin’i koyduğu o cebe koydu bu gülümsemeyi ve bu yanıtı. Geri dönünce öpecekti onu, evet, yapacaktı bunu. 

Önüne baktığında ilk ateşi açan Ash’in ardından hiç beklemediği bir “Üç!” duydu hemen yanından. Üç ve koş! Üç, silahını daha sıkı kavra ve koş, arkandan küfreden Ash’i dinleme, ufak yaşta yaptığın gibi kurtuluşa koş, siyah arabanın çevresindeki adamları nişan alarak ateş aç, delilik yap, bağır, bağır, “Ölün! Ölün!” diye bağır, ta ki seni ağzından vurana kadar karşında sana silahlarını yöneltmiş onca takım elbiseli ismi koruma olan ancak bir ulu pisliğin ayak işlerini yapan ikinci derece pislik olan pislikler. 

Arabanın kapı koluna iki ateş açıp ardından açtığı kapıdan içeri baktı. İşte duruyordu karşısında kendisine nice kabusları yaşatan o semiz herif. Yüzünde yine o sert ifade ile kendisine bakıyor, sanki az sonra ölmeyecek gibi, hayatı boyunca yaptıklarından hiç pişman değilmiş gibi ve dahası, az sonra ölse bile bu yaptığı işi devam ettirecek bir başkası varmış gibi bakıyordu. En çok adamın gözlerinden nefret etti o an Chanyeol. Kör olası gözleri, çirkin gözleri, çatık gözleri, kendisini çırılçıplak ağlarken ve çığlık atarken görmüş gözleri, görmediği şey kalmamış gözleri, doymayan gözleri, nefret etti gözlerinden. 

“Chanyeol Park,” dedi kendisini tanıtmak ya da bir şekilde hatırlatmak ister gibi. “Hoşça kal.” 

Tetiği çekti, ancak bir şey olmadı. Boşalmış şarjörü kaşlarının çatmasına neden olurken yanına baktı ve Baekhyun’un elindeki silaha dikti gözlerini direkt olarak. Baekhyun’un elindeki silahı aldığında kendisini itip arabanın içindeki şişko herifi dışarı çıkaran Ash’e öfke duydu aniden. 

“Bırak da öldüreyim,” dedi ve baş parmağını pime bastırıp bir klik sesini çıkardı.

“Önce konuşması gerek!” 

Ash kükrese de Chanyeol içinde duyduğu öfkeli hissi atlatamıyordu. Buraya sadece onu öldürmeye gelmişti. Sadece onu öldürmek için buradaydı, başka bir amacı yoktu. 

“Onun konuşacak bir şeyi yok!”

“Var! Bananafish hakkında söylemesi gereken çok şey var.” 

Ash çatık bakışlarını tekrar Dino’ya çektiğinde Baekhyun elini Chanyeol’ün omzuna götürüp ovdu, bir yandan onu rahatlatmak istiyor gibiydi, bir yandan da bir an önce Dino denen o herifin ölmesini istiyordu. Her şeyin arasındaydı, Chanyeol’a daha yakındı.

“Bananafish hakkındaki her şeyi bana anlatacaksın. Shorter, kamyonu getir. Yüklememiz gereken bir şey var.” 

Ash’in ısrarla üzerine gittiği bu ne olduğu belli olmayan bananafish kavramı canını sıkmaya başlıyordu Chanyeol’ün. Adam dilini yutmuş gibiydi, konuşmuyordu, sadece nefret dolu gözlerle bakıyordu; sonra sesli bir nefes verdi, Shorter’ın üzeri bolca kurşu iziyle dolan kamyona gidişini izledi. 

“Siz ikiniz,” dedi Dino. Gök gürültüsü kadar korkunç ve bir şekilde mide bulandıran bir sesi vardı. Cümlesinin devamını getirmesine kalmadan elindeki silahın kabzasını onun kafasına indirdi Chanyeol. Kel kafasında bir yara oluşmasına sebep olmuştu.

Kamyonet geldiğinde arkasına neredeyse sürüklediler onu. Üzerindeki cüzdanı ve telefonunu kenara fırlattılar. Hak ettiğini yaşatmak istiyordu Chanyeol, bu yüzden ona karşı her hareketi kabacaydı. Onu öldürmek istiyordu, ilk kurşunu kendisi sıkmak istiyordu, onu hiç etmek istiyordu. 

“Chanyeol,” dedi Baekhyun. “Gel buraya.” 

Kamyon sürücüsü Shorter’a az sonra geleceklerini bildiren bir işaret verdikten sonra elini tuttu Chanyeol’un ve ardından kollarını sardı ona. Bir iğrenç insanı paketleyebilmiş olmanın verdiği rahatlamış his vardı Baekhyun’da. Chanyeol ise hala onu öldüremediği için kızgındı biraz. Kızgınlık değil de, bekleyemiyordu onu öldürmeyi. Ölsün istiyordu artık. Ölsün de, gitsin bu dünyadan. Bu dünyadaki cehennemin şeytanı olmak yerine Tanrı’nın cehenneminde en sıcak noktalarda yok olsun istiyordu. 

Baekhyun kendisinden sıyrıldığında yüzüne baktı. Gevşemişti aniden, öyle ki elinde bir silah olduğunu bile unutmuştu. Karşısında duruyordu hayatının bundan sonraki kısmında tüm saatlerini vereceği kişi. İşte, yaşanmaya değer bir hayat. Bugünden sonra bir adada kendi bostanında sebzelerini yetiştirip iki köpekle yaşayabilirdi ve gitar çalmayı öğrenebilirdi. İyi şeyler yapabilirdi kendisi için, yeni arkadaşları için. Belki sabah dokuz akşam beş arası bir düzenli işe girer ve kendisini severdi. Yaşamı severdi belki, Griffin’in mezarına çiçekler bırakırdı Ash ile, Baekhyun ile birlikte yaşardı ve Max’in bahsettiği oğlu için bir hediye alırdı. Baekhyun’un yüzüne baktığı o saniyeler içinde bunları düşünmüştü.

Tüm bu düşüncelere derin bir nefes aldığı sıra yeniden duyulan silah sesleri ile başını çevirdi sağ tarafına. Bir grup adam, elinde silahlarla kamyonete ve üzerlerine ateş açarken silahını elinden aldığı Baekhyun’un bedenine siper olarak götürdü onu kamyonete. Güvenli bir şekilde bindirmesinin ardından elindeki silahı rastgele doğrulttu, birkaç ateş açtı. Kamyonun arkasına bineceği sıra son kez tetiğe bastı. 

Son kez bastı, ardından kamyonu kavrayan eli aniden çözüldü ve yere düştü. Sol şakağından onu gören yeni arkadaşlarını korkutan bir koyu kızıl sıvı koyu gri yola süzülüyordu. 

Vurulmuştu.

SON.


End file.
